Beneath The Timid Smile
by Anime-Alee
Summary: it's rainy season in hinata springs, and Shinobu finally snaps. A series of events trigger and the only way this tale will end is in tragedy. There will be blood.
1. shatter of sanity

**A/N:** this is my first Love Hina fanfic, I'm hoping people enjoy Shinobu go on a psychotic killing spree. Well she was the last one you'd suspect, she sweet, innocent and cherishes everyone in the apartment. That's why I like her so much, don't get me wrong I'm not like this at all. I always write mary-sues, with happy endings, I wanna try something new.

Disclaimer: I-DO-NOT-OWN-LOVE-HINA-OR-ITS-CHARACTERS!

My inspiration: _Evanescence's My Immortal_ was an inspiration along with _Someday_ by: _NickleBack_.

Summery: Shinobu finally snaps, the one she loves doesn't return and loves someone she despises. So to distract herself she goes on a killing spree that insures the end of everyone,

Ages: Shinobu-14, Keitaro-19, Naru-19, Sue-14, Motoko-16, Mitsune-19, Hikaru-48. 

Side note: this stories in Shinobu's P.O.V.

                                                                                                        **Beneath The Timid Smile**

Chapter1: shatter of insanity

I lay in the dark serene, tangled in silence. It was a few minutes till mid-night. Like I cared, the sheets covered my small body. My tear stained face buried in my comforting pillow, the fabrics able to repress my moans and sobs. My heart lay shattered in my chest, I felt it.

I wallowed helplessly in my anguish, it's been days since I was brought to this. My appetite no longer mattered, my hygiene, I could careless. But I wasn't always like this,

I was once a carefree girl, not bond by emotion or pain. I was in love and happy, clouded by my heart. To clouded, to ever consider being painfully rejected. I was _so_ naïve; I cared for him, cooked for him, longed for him…loved him,

In my mind I could hear it, cruel voices of my so-called _friends_. Who am I kidding? Friends are only for the insecure, I'm not insecure. My experience of heart brake strengthened me, and replenished my outlook on life. _It's a bitch_

Dolor, Keitaro dismissed my feelings. Apologizing, and giving the speech _" I'm not worthy enough for you Shinobu-chan, you deserve someone who'll return your feelings-I can't, I love another"._ He lifted his glasses up to his nose. They must've lowered during the confession, _" Sorry"._ With that said and done he left me, alone and grieving. Tears trickling from my cerulean eyes,

My case was worsening, blue Devils. I had reach manic depression after my third day of  mourning, 

Kaola- the beast-looked down on me, as if I we seeking attention. She didn't even attempt to understand, her childish ways linger off her. Lifting the curtain of her self centered ways. Seeing I had found no comfort after many months I found myself at the bitter edge of my sanity, I was ready for what lunatic phases I'd go through.

I had began to be tempted by the darkness in my soul, the _rational_ thought of killing-others, not myself. The idea seemed luring at the time, I could do it. Pull it off, get away with it. To spill one's blood was a deep senseless act I -for one- could commit,

It was then decided, I'd kill. 

******

Outside the Hinata apartments the massive clouds spilled landfills of rain, lightening struck the earth sending debris up in the wind's powerful current. At my window, I watch the droplets pitter-patter against it. I smirked devilishly, underneath the darkness, which masked my facial features. _" a storm was a splendid place to commit murder"._ I snickered mentally, tracing my tiny finger down the trails of the rain. Counting down until I'd do it,

Kaola or Sue as must everyone here called her was one her bed, wiggling her legs off the side of her bed. Currently snacking on a ripe banana like some sort of chimp, she had on her uniform. Which I must ad was terribly wrinkled, 

Witnessing her in her carefree state infuriated me, but I restrained myself from lunging at her and strangling her to death. However I clenched the small glass of fresh water that contained a large dosage of sleeping pills, in order to relieve the urge I had to kill I had to plan; and planning carefully took time. And if there were a murder I'd need an alibi for the authorities,

I hid vaguely behind the threshold of the doorway, I smirked inside. Doing my best to keep from laughing, I slipped on one of my innocent disguises and tip-toed backward about two feet then made sure she heard my footfalls as I stepped to her doorway and leaned against it still smiling sweetly. " Hey Sue-chan",

She shifted on her bed so she'd face me, " Oh hi there Shinobu-chan"! Her face slightly shocked at my sudden appearance, but she still seemed to enjoy my company. Sue sat up at the edge of her bed, " I'm glad to see you smile"!

" Sue-chan…can I talk with you, we really haven't spoke for awhile, I miss that". I lied, but not showing it by any means. 

I exhaled as she motion for me to sit beside her, as I did I held out the glass. Offering it to her, she –as I had hoped- had obliged and taken it from me, and immediately taken a large gulp. " Thanks",

" No problem, Sue-chan".

******

After 20 minutes later after talking to that ill mannered monkey she finally fallen into slumber, I nearly puked. Acting like my old self was enough to make me wanna wrench, by then I had laid in pretend sleep beside Kaola in her bed. Making sure everyone who passed – which was everyone presently living in the Hinata apartments-- would see I was clearly asleep.

And stealthily I ran through the shadows, into the kitchen. Removing a kitchen knife, I cooked with regularly. With my clear gloves, with those on I'd be safe from suspicion. However on the handle of the knife as I had planned were someone else's prints, the one who I had known would use it. I swiftly made practice swings with it, so I could plan how I'd do it. So I had creped upstairs and was outside the sleeping Motoko's room, 

The floorboards beneath me were silent, I stood on my toes. I gripped the knob and twisted it slowly and pushed ever so carefully the door open, she was on her old-Japanese futon, deeply asleep. Of course, it was 3am. I slipped in. The depths of the shadows concealed me, 

I crawled over to her form, I licked my lips in anticipation. I clutched her shoulder and flipped her over so she'd face me, her furious brown eyes widened in shock as I covered her mouth and slit her throat. Regretting nothing as her fresh blood seeped into her blankets, 

I had to resist the temptation to laugh, I couldn't risk anyone waking up. As recognition to my happiness I smirked, retreating out the door. 

******

I made my way to Naru's doorway, it was wide open. She must've fallen asleep as she was studying for her college entrance exams, because she had pile full of books all over her desk._" Perfect",_ I restrained myself from rushing in and killing her in her sleep but that would fumble my plan. I passed her room and headed quietly down to the laundry room, and dug threw her dirty cloths that were in her basket, which was labeled  "Naru" 

I had found it, her blouse she had worn it about two hours ago. Everyone saw her in it, even the late Motoko. I nabbed it close and rubbed the blood from the knife on it, and buried it at the bottom so it looked as if she tried to hide it.

The next task was to dispose of the kitchen utensil, I went outside. The storm still raging and threw it hard into a random bush, the returned to Kaola's room and fell into slumber satisfied at my work.

                                                                                           **To be continued…...**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N:** I'm not psycho or anything, I apologize if this offends anyone. But I think this is a very original idea,

_Much love (^_^)_

////// Anime-Alee\\\\\\


	2. suspicion kills

**A/N:** I was psyched to write the second chapter 2 this fic, 

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina, or its characters

Summery: The Love Hina gang discovers Motoko's body. Naru becomes the eye suspect, and who will be next on Shinobu's list? And will anyone every catch her in the act?  Read & find out,

Ages: Shinobu-14, Sue-14, Motoko-16, Naru-19, Keitaro-19, Hikaru-48, Mitsune-19.

                                                         **                                             Beneath The Timid Smile**

                                                                                                     Chapter2: Suspicion can kill

I smiled inside as I heard a loud shriek echo the hallway, I was still in Kaola's room; she shifted near me and popped out of the covers and shook me. " Shinobu-chan! What's wrong!? Someone screamed"! She muttered, like the confused Neanderthal she was. 

I put on another act, regained my composure and fluttered open my cerulean eyes and sat up. " Huh"?! I looked surprised, to the point I should've gotten an award. " Sue, yes I heard, let's go check". 

The chimpanzee nodded hastily and pulled me to hallway, I noted that Keitaro & Mitsune were at the threshold of Motoko's door with horrifying looks on their faces, which brought unmeasured pleasure to me. " Keitaro, Mitsune what's wrong"!? Kaola asked with slight anxiety,

I looked – at that moment - just as desperate for answers as she was,  Keitaro stared palely at us.  His glasses slipped lower on his nose, his mouth was dry as he spoke, " Motoko is-is dead". His words seemed unfitting for the setting, they seemed to have no emotion! It enraged me, that I went through this and I didn't even get the reaction I sought _so_ badly!

I moved slowly –to appear hesitant and fearful- to the doorway, the wood boards creaked beneath my feet with each footfall that was made. I carefully watched Keitaro's gaze follow me the whole way, " I…need to see…for myself", I stuttered, inside I slyly knew what awaited me.

I stepped to the doorway running my hand against the frame, I looked at her bloody and lifeless corpse and collapsed onto my knees clenching my chest. " Motoko no"! I wailed, inside I was disgusted by the play I was putting on. I hated the way I was [pretending] to be,

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, it was Hikaru. " I heard screaming so I..", Her vision lowered to the pool of; but not in enough time to stop her motion. The poor hack slipped helplessly in the crimson liquid landing and becoming covered in it, I had to repress any laughter that came. " Ah"! Hikaru screamed, then began to shake in panic. 

" I'll call the police"! Mitsune shouted as she ran to the phone downstairs,

Keitaro gazed at me, his look was of pure sorrow. Was He expecting me to comfort him!? Is he insane!? I hold only bitterness and heartache from him, I could never love or comfort him,

The chief of  the Hinata springs police department shifted his cigar in his mouth, and sighed heavily. " Well, it seems we have a homicide on our hands kids". His  gray eyes checked over each of us, I held my breath when he stopped at me. Then, after a brief moment he moved on. " Don't miss understand, homicides are taken seriously here and the punishment is heavy but fitting.

" Sir, isn't there going to be a house investigation"? Sue asked, her eyes were still watery.

" Yes, but so far…one hasn't been established", he dashed his cigar, the ashes floated to the wooden floor. " But first there will be some questions, the first…are all of the tenets here"?

" Besides Motoko no I…Oh… No, Naru isn't here". Keitaro stated, he didn't want to make a big deal out of it. He wanted to _protect_ his little bitch girlfriend, Despite whether she did it or not.

" Oh", the chief raised a suspicious eyebrow. " Really, where…by any chance is she"? The middle aged man asked, he must be suspicious of her already. _Perfect_

" Come to think about it, Naru was out all night". I would've referred to Kaola as a rotten weasel but she was working to my advantage, Naru was now on the spot that stupid bitch deserves it too.

" Naru was at the library studying for Tokyo University entrance exam Sue! Don't make it sound like she killed Motoko"! Keitaro scowled Kaola, he was very defensive, in fact it would've been less intense for him if he could've just shut his mouth.

" So..", the police chief scratched his chin. Which was stubbly, and rough. " This Naru girl was out late last night", he quoted, " Where is she now"? Chief Sakyo questioned, giving us all a strong serious look.

" I think she's asleep upstairs", I mumbled absently. And obviously he had taken in what I had said because he wobbled up the stairs and down the hallway, we all followed closely.

Naru's bedroom door was wide open, revealing her slouched on her table with the piles full of Japanese text books. Her snoring was ear numbing, if I processed no self control I would've killed her then, " Miss Narusagawa"?

Her orange-brown hair dangled in her face, she wouldn't wake! That lazy bum! I was so irritated I yelled " Naru"! Everyone around me was alarmed by my outburst, I couldn't care.

" Huh, what"? She mumbled with her eyes barely open as she rubbed them, 

" how can you just sleep when Motoko's dead"! I steamed, exhaling sharply as I spoke. Naru was fully awake and stared wide eyed at me, as was everyone else, I had then decided my lash out was suspicious so once again I played fragile, cry baby. " Sorry I-", I stopped and began to sob on my knees. 

" Aw", Mitsune grasped my shoulder and rubbed it slowly. " I know Shinobu", She would be the _last_ to die…she was the first to show me kindness. 

" Ms. Naru Narusagawa, I hate to say it but yes…Motoko is dead, but in order to find the killer I must ask **everyone** questions". He loosened his blue tie and gazed at her as he kneeled to her level " Where were you at 2:30, last night". 

Naru's cocoa eyes widen in shock " I-I was here, but…I didn't kill her",

                                                                                                            **To be continued…..**

**A/N:** I know it's a total cliff hanger but I'm sooooo fuckin tired! So as soon as I'm free I'll type the next chapter3: Blood of the bold, where Shinobu kills again, who will it be? Guess! Someone's bound to get it, 

Much love_ (^_^)_

[Anime-Alee]


	3. blood of the bold

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait everyone, if you like **BTTS-chapter1&2**,then hopefully you'll like the 3rd chapter. In case the people reading are fans of my **YYH & Inuyasha** fics then this _Extra:_ (is for you.) _I am posting new stories and updating, I know I've been out for several months, and I hope everyone will welcome me back by enjoying my fics and reviewing. I'm so proud with my success in my four most popular fics: Surprises, Bloody Roses, Bitter, and Caramel. All Inuyasha fics, I am so pleased. Thank you **so** much!_

And thank you all for any little review/response for all of my fics, even if my fic might've been a little stupid. When I first joined the site, my starting fic was flamed beyond belief, and but thanks to the people who new I was new guided me by giving helpful tips.

And to see the popularity of my second Inuyasha fic _Surprise _skyrocket compared to my other three unsuccessful fics, I was almost at tears. I never knew I could write something that people would like,

Then during my work on _Surprises _I started another fic, _Bloody Roses_. I was amazed at its sudden success, both fics soon rose over the high 300s in reviews, who knows, while I've been gone they could've risen to 400. Then while working on _Bitter_ and posting it, I once again hit the jackpot!

Months later…I decide after downloading the **City High song "Caramel" **that inspired me to write a Inuyasha fic titled after the song and base the story line on the meaning in the lyrics. It was also a hit but stiller slower to rise then the other fics, that didn't matter, I was just happy getting terrific responses.

**For the new writers on the site:** if your reading this and you are a rookie writer this message is for you. No matter what your reviews are, take'em, good or bad. And if you get advice, I suggest you take their advice. In the long run, it's beneficial.

And if you want a lot of reviews, but you aren't sure what kind of response you'll get when you post you first fanfic. Here is some advice from me to you, kay? No matter if your fic is popular or not, just **make sure** **you are happy with the work you've done writing it.** If your not then you begin to get writers' block and lose interest in what you're writing, and even if you only get 5 reviews, it still creates this warm feeling. That people like what you're doing, it's nice. And I'll even give you a tip, it's my special secret to make a popular fic: for example let's say you're writing an Inuyasha fic, hopefully you're a Kag/Inu fan or a Sango/Miroku fan. If not then that's your immediate down fall, basically everyone, who loves Inuyasha the show, loves those two pairings. Therefore creating- along with a good plot and idea- a popular story.

But there are some series where you just don't like the majority's favorite couple, like for me I absolutely hate the fav. Couple to write about in the YYH anarchy, it's a yoai: Hiei and Kurama. Even though I know how to make a likable YYH story, I don't. I write about the character romance I want to,

I'm not gonna tell you which YYH characters I write about, cause I get flamed a lot for doing it, but you gotta learn to write about what you wanna write about, even if people don't like it.

Sorry that took too long, anyway. Here it is, another blood boiling chapter, much love…**Anime-Alee.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina 

Summery: The Love Hina gang discovers Motoko's body. Naru becomes the eye suspect, and who will be next on Shinobu's list? And will anyone every catch her in the act? Read & find out,

Ages: Shinobu-14, Sue-14, Motoko-16, Naru-19, Keitaro-19, Haruka-48, Mitsune-19.

** Beneath The Timid Smile**

Chapter3: Blood of the bold

* * *

The investigation had begun, detective Sakyo Himajime had private sit down with each housemate in the kitchen; going over the events of yesterday down to the very time of the murder, each of us were to provide an alibi. I was the second person to be interrogated, before me was Keitaro. As he exited the kitchen and I entered; our shoulders brushed and I had sensed a high tension between the contact.

He turned to look at my face; I fake whimpered as my salty tears stained my rosy cheeks. He gestured a hand on my shoulder whispering " I now, it'll be okay Shinobu".

My skin burned in disgust under his palm, but my feelings were not displayed, in return I smiled sadly and breached the kitchen door. Inside, the window shutters were shut tightly, allowing the kitchen chandelier to be the only source of light there.

At the bar in the center sat the detective on a stool blowing the smoke from his charred cigar through his course lips, the flares descended from the tip as he motioned for me to sit down. "Come on now, over here Ms …um?"

"Shinobu…" I replied sweetly, but inside I gritted my teeth intolerantly. I had to be as innocent, and timid as possible to him. And from the looks of it he'd believe it, but still…I cannot allow myself to slip, my identity is my only defense. So I was careful, I sat down across from him.

" Please state your full name Ms. Shinobu," he looked down and prepared to take detailed notes.

" Shinobu Maehara," I spoke with my usual persona. Outside I was my Ying, but inside my Yang prevailed.

"Age,"

" I am fourteen,"

" Alrighty then, Ms. Shinobu Maehara…" he paused briefly, writing down all we had spoke about. Then turning his head up to ask more, " Explain to me the events of yesterday, March 2, 2004, in your own words, in a time frame".

This was the switchblade question; it could make or break my plan. But I was not foolish; I had prepared my alibi, but I would certainly not perceive it that way, though.

" I had awaken at 9a.m. To prepare everyone's breakfast, I finished at 9:45, then I got everyone up to eat. It took then all about a half-n-hour to finish, I then washed and dried the dishes, and since all of us are on spring break I went to the market with Mitsune to restock the fridge. It took us about an hour or two, after that I started on the laundry. To wash and lay out all of our cloths took about…another hour, by then everyone was hungry again so I made lunch. And after making all of the entrees and everyone eating it was 1:50, after that I retreated to my room to draw, I grew tired so I took a nap waking up about 6p.m. I was alarmed, I had forgotten to make dinner but I had seen everyone had ordered take out. So I decided to visit Sue, after talking for a while we both feel a sleep. Then I woke up and…"

I make fake tears reappear, and quiet sobs filled the kitchen. I watched the detective out of the corner of my eye, I had deceived him, he was buying my sobby-baby act. He nodded understandingly, " I know this is hard, I was told by the young man before you, he said you and the deceased had a friendly relationship."

"Yes, well…um, thank you for your time Ms. Maehara." I was finally excused, a second longer in his wretched stench I would've keeled over in disgust. I stood up with a pleasant smile and turned swiftly on my heel as soon as the shadows concealed my doll face, my delicate smile curved to an impish smirk.

As I pushed through the kitchen door, a cart directed by three men passed by, after they passed a stale breeze engulfed my nasal passages. I noticed there was a black, bag. It was like time had stopped in that bag, it was _disturbing_.

But I knew quite clearly what it contained, it was a splendid yet empty moment. I was very proud of my work but…still, that body bag represented a sudden emptiness. But I chose my route, I chose _her_ fate. As well as my own,

I drifted out of my daze and noticed Sue, Mitsune, and Naru were teary eyed. They choked out painful sobs off and on as you heard the creaks of the cartwheels and the seal of the Morgue van's trunk doors.

" Mr. Sakyo! Mr. Sakyo!" Shouted one of the younger investigators, he trotted from outside into the hallway, franticly jumping up and down. He held a plastic bag, and inside… " the murder weapon has been obtained! Mr. Sakyo!"

I hid my amusement, and shifted positions as the detective rushed out of the kitchen in a panic. His emotionless gray eyes literally lit up with relief, " Good job my boy," patting his employee on the back firmly and examining the object through the clear baggy.

The women gasped, stupid fools, of course there would be a weapon. But not only that, when they find out who's hand prints are on the handle they'll be even more surprised.

I turned to face my set up victim; I watched her expression closely. She knew as well as me she had used that knife last night, she had peeled an apple. It was a sharp titanium knife used as a kitchen utensil, soaked in Motoko's dry blood. Not only was it handy in the kitchen it also proved useful in butchering, too.

"Chief, I found some evidence too!" Called another officer working in the investigation. He held a zip lock baggy also, but it seems he had found the other piece of concrete evidence I left. " I found this piece of clothing in the laundry basket, it's soaked in blood too!"

The detective took the evidence, looking closely at it. " Who does this belong to?" Sue turned uneasily towards the already frightened Naru.

" Naru…doesn't that belong to…you?" Mitsune asked hesitantly,

My mortal enemy nodded, as her body trembled. Her usually creamy complexion froze over pale, I had succeeded in terrifying her, but the job wasn't done yet. " Xiao! Run DNA tests on the blood, pronto"! Ordered the antsy detective.

* * *

It was a dreadfully long day, the Hinata Apartments after the 6 hour long investigation was too quiet, to dead. I wanted panic in the ranks, fear of everyone, and even fear of yourself. Sue Kaola was in the spa, soaking in deep thought, which was remarkably unlike her. Hiruka was sweeping the grounds around the apartments, smoking away her anxiety away.

The wicked blonde Mitsune was napping in her room, and Keitaro had gone out to take a soothing stroll around Hinata Spring's beach. And lastly Naru was burying her depression in her textbooks; I sensed her intense fear of what was sneaking up on her and pulling her into a world of trouble.

It was that blissful moment again, I would choose another victim…But who should I…? I sat at my desk, sketching out a vase on my desk. But deep down, I wanted to sketch down my mental picture of a mangled Naru. But if I did I would show signs of insanity, therefore making me out to be the mask murderer. Hmm...

" Shinobu." A withered voice called out from behind me, I jumped slightly, turning my neck to see whom was interrupting my mental massacre. It hid my disgust when I saw it was that rotting sack of flesh Haruka, standing by the threshold of my door, holding her dirt broom. "Be a doll and help me take down the lights from new years. Its been so chaotic we've never been able to take em' down."

Haruka, a withered soul just pleading for me to cut her loose. I heard her tortured voice, and I would answer the call, " Sure Haruka I'll be right out."

I grimaced a pleasant smile, I watched slowly as she departed from my room. _Unappreciative bitch_

I gathered my sketchpads and placed them neatly in a drawer. Regaining my composure I walked quaintly out to the courtyard,

The moon was intense, and had drawn my attention; it was a beautiful night. Fitting for the event to come. Something that I'd take a hit to pull off,

**A/N: **this is probably the longest chapter I've written, its long over due so please enjoy.


	4. misunderstanding is fatal

**

* * *

A/N:** PLEASE forgive my stupidity, I have wrongfully abandoned. Read and review please, and I'll try my hardest to update soon.

* * *

**Beneath the Timid Smile**

Chapter#4: Misunderstanding is fatal

* * *

My foot steps were the bold ink on the pages, for this is my story. I am the author of my destiny, others also. I am the mysterious puppeteer, ensnaring them in my web of blood. I let my smile show as I make my way passed the sheer shadows, making myself known to Haruka. "Hey, I set the ladder up for you." Her spider vain fingers pointed adjacent to me. "I need you to collect the lights, and toss them down to me." 

"Sure." I muttered absentmindedly, catching a questionable look from the 30-year-old. I winced. I was becoming noticeable. That was a mistake I was **not** willing to make again, it would ruin all that I had created. "I'm sorry, Ruka-san. I just feel slightly light headed . . ."

"That's fine. I'll hold the ladder for ya." Keitaro's only living blood relative coughed,

"Thanks," I whispered. Acting as if my words had appreciation behind them,

The old rickety ladder, raddled under my weight as I slowly but surely worked my way up, metallic step by metallic step. A task, fair, fragile doll. _Haruka_ was too buzzed to do. I gritted my teeth waiting on my sinister thoughts to conceive where I would go from here to complete tonight's plan. Then . . .

"Hey, guys." A sad, yet somewhat enthusiastic voice called from below. I turned slightly, and with a hidden satisfaction I smiled.

"Naru, did things go well with studying?" Haruka asked sincerely, with her dull lips wrapped tightly around the cancer stick she depended on. I didn't have to kill her, her lungs were probably black and decaying as I processed my own thoughts. How ironic,

Naru's eyes fell down to her dorky shoes, shaking her head. "Nope, I can't seem to keep my mind off . . . well, you know."

"Yeah." The old hag paused, coughed rigidly. Wheezing for a minute, "Since you're not busy at the moment, can you take my place and hold the ladder for Shinobu?"

"Uh—yeah." The pathetic ass, nodded. Shifting to the side, making room for Haruka to move out of place.

"All out of cigs. I need to restock," Was all she uttered, walking away silently down the steps.

I sensed it. There was a blank between us. As if we were worlds apart, or spoke other languages. Hah. What my luck! If I had to listen to her bitch about her troubles, I'd purposely knock the ladder down on top of her. _Knock? Ladder? _Realization snapped, and I had an idea. But in order to make the obvious, not so obvious I needed a reason to not be faulted for my next move. I needed to be the one to take the weight. Or better yet . . .

A waited long enough, calculated perfectly.

Now was the time to act. The window of opportunity was cracked open and ready. I prepped myself for my role, quickly. I adjusted my foot so I had access to the wall, I thrust my heel at it, causing the ladder to plow backwards unexpectedly. As I had guessed, Naru shrieked instinctively, clinging her hands tightly to each side. Trying to regain my and her balance, but what I had in mind would not allow that. I swirled my body in a circle, wrangling the ladder with me. As if I were a blood hound, my ears quirked, I heard her feet, she was just a little way to the top. NOW! "Naru! Please! JUST STOP!" I cried out as loud and fearful as I could. So much so my lungs stung,

"I'm—just." Was all she could manage to shout, trying to stabilize the large ladder. Then as I had planned . . .

"Naru, Shinobu!" Haruka gasped, trotting over to the suspicious scene. But before the situation would be handled and ruined, I let my weight fall back. I knew what would come if I didn't land right, I angled my body so that only my right arm would break the fall. The pain came as a price I willingly paid, as my frail body smacked blindly against the pavement. I cried out as I felt the bone in my lower arm fractured, as I wrangled beneath their eyes.

"Ah-oh, it hurts so badly!" I hissed breathlessly.

"Naru . . ." Haruka bellowed, her hand clasped over her mouth. I watched through teary eyes, trying to tackle my pain. But in the end my suffering would prove as succession, I glimpsed down at my cracked elbow, it was a bruised and swollen the color of a rotten plum. "What did you?"

"Haruka, please . . . it's not what it looks like!"

That's all I remember from that night. I must've passed out. I awoke in my room, in my warm bed. Under my pink patterned comforter, I was a bit dazed at first. Forgetting why my arm was pounding so badly, I stared blankly at the ceiling fan. The blades swift movements almost hypnotic, the room was dark, my door cracked open enough to show a small almost nonexistent ray of light from the hallway cascading down my neckline. I shook away my emptiness focusing on my medically bandaged arm, tucked tightly in a cast.

Faintly I made out a conversation, a ways away from my doorway. From memory alone I could tell who was conversing, _Haruka _and_ Keitaro_ . . . "I saw it happen with my very eyes you dope!" His aunt argued in a quiet tone.

"You must've been mistaken." Keitaro whispered all too dismissively, (please forgive me. Spell check is being a bitch) if looks could kill, he would be hung naked and slaughtered like a pig. Still he insists on protecting his virtuous Naru! Unbelievable,

"You listen here kid!" I heard a jerk all though I could not see. "Naru, I saw her knock Shinobu from the ladder."

"Naru is _NOT_ a killer!" I could tell he was furious by such an accusation. "I won't believe it, I refuse to believe until I see with my own eyes!" Then I assumed he stormed off defensively. The loud stomping of his feet alerted me as they approached, for a flat second I saw his body pass my door, then a familiar twinge of pain found it's way to my chest. Was he not concerned by my condition! I was the injured one, right? Was Naru that important to him! All my heart ache boiled up into unbridled anger. My hands begged to gripe a blade, anything that would cause anguish that in turn eased my own.

Than other pleasant thought crossed my mind, I have just made myself a victim. A victim that could not possibly be a skilled killer, especially with a weapon. I tensed my arm, all the pain flooded back. I smirked again, it was my _right_ arm. Everyone knew I was right-handed, my teachers could back it up if for some reason I was ever questioned. But what most people never took the time to know, was I am equally good with each hand. So following up with my plans won't be side tracked with my fractured arm.

I enjoyed my success whether or I was in pain or not. I know where I'm going to go from here, I'll walk down the crimson path. I'll slice through my innocence as my sanity leaves me, I don't care for reasoning . . . It's not for his love, it's not born from boredom, or from typical insanity. My spiral was conceived the moment he broke my heart, and left the remains flaming to ash. Now they all will suffer from my misery, the blazes of my soul will scorn everyone who never considered my feelings . . . Sorry you all felt that way,

**

* * *

A/N:** Please forgive my spelling and grammar errors, my Microsoft word isn't working with me. And won't let me use spell check or grammar check. Sorry for the chapter shortage, I just wanted to get it to you fast. Enjoy,

* * *

_XOX, Anime-Alee

* * *

_


	5. burning

**

* * *

A/N:** Five cheers to the continuation of my epic _'Shinobu the psychopath' _trilogy. Talk about strange, but oh well. I'm feeling my angst level rising, tehe. . .

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics to The Kill

* * *

**Beneath The Timid Smile**

Chapter#5 Burning

* * *

After the _incident_ the detective made a house call. He stood in the corner of my room, impaling the fresh odor of my bedroom with the putrid smell of tobacco. Though I masked my disgust, my short temper was blunt to anyone who cared to take notice. As he made a cloud of gray form before his dry lips he spoke, "Do you believe this was an accident, Ms. Maehara?" His coal dark irises like a falcon's talons digging into the secrecy of my soul. My shoulder tensed, 

gazing down at the temporary splint around my fractured arm. My right arm . . . I wasn't right handed, I internally smiled to not show any form of amusement, I was summoned back into the conversation as the detective scuffed.

"To be honest . . . I," I tried desperately to sound fearful, my ocean blue eyes brimming tears. "I don't know." It was an empty reply, but as expected, he simply nodded snorting back the fluid draining in his throat. "It's frightening. To think Naru would—hurt me."

He was convinced Naru was a danger to others, whether or not she was his prime suspect I wasn't sure. But she was in the unflattering silver light, gleaming through the dark eyes of the detective. Afterward I felt like writing, my hands longed to pen what I felt onto paper, maybe burning it when I had unleashed my stress would be an outlet.

_I want others to die. For their sins, however, everyone sins . . . but there is a line. How can you torment the tormented? Why would you let your words break the broken? Consequences have stained their marks. There will be blood tonight. _

I listened in a daze as the embers crackled, the golden and crimson were so hypnotic to gaze upon. Such electric, vibrant colors. I was kneeling in my patio, against the earthy dirt covering the small garden I had harvested. My hand wrapped tightly around the note I had written, though I knew soon my hand would be burnt it was too hard to let go. Something inside me was dependent on those emotions, but it was just another obstacle to hurtle. The wind was blowing mildly. I frowned for some reason. _"A storm is coming. It's another good opportunity."_ My face went blank as pain singed my palm, immediately by instinct alone my hand simply let the paper flutter in fiery whirls to the moist dirt.

The dark only serves to amplify the aspects of life that you're blinded to in the light. Things seem so much clearer in malice, than any pure love could reveal. Would you believe any different? That's what I was taught, to sanctify all that was holy and to repel all the evil that sought my soul in which, to plant its seed. And to set my soul a blaze in an eternity of hell. Well, that's all rubbish. Walking with the shadows can't scorn what is left of my heart, _trust me_. . .

The harpy of all revenge was I. Her wings dry and broad, her eyes drench in all the anguish she survived. Her heart a cold, nonexistent organ left empty inside her chest. I am what I was created, not by sheer lack of sanity, can you see what a broken heart can lead to? I'll shed my tears for now, once they fade into the dirt they will not fall any longer. I have wasted enough time on wallowing in the past. Now it is time . . .

_What if I wanted to break_

_laughed it all off in your face_

_what would you down?_

_what if_ _I fell to the floor_

_couldn't take this anymore_

_what would you do?_

_What if I wanted to fight_

_did for the rest of my life_

_what would you do?_

* * *

A while afterward I sat patiently in my room, my mind blazing frantically for new roads of venturing. I needed a plan to fall out, and it had to be soon. And quite frankly Sue was wearing on my patience. Silly fool, if she only knew her life was a hangnail peeling away at the skin. I was fate, and her intolerable acts only prove how wasteful she is. Dear, sweet Sue . . . oh how we'll all miss you when you're gone. I'll miss you even more when I'll cleaning up around the house, and there aren't thousands of banana peels pilled randomly along the halls. Oh how I'll cry when I don't have to tidy up after a chimpanzee ! 

"Kaola, want me to bring you some more bananas? You must feed that genius mind of yours." If she only knew her sweet little Shinobu's intentions were not in fact sweet.

"Oh, Shinobu that would be great. Are you sure you don' mind?" I shook my head gracefully turning on my heel as I departed from her large vegetated room. Honestly what type of idiot would grow a jungle in such a beautifully designed chamber. I acted swiftly, arranging the bananas carefully, at heart I was still a perfectionist not even murder could change my vain ways. I walked up the stairs, my feet creaking along the wooden steps. This boiling sensation was all too familiar . . . she would get these all right, I glanced down at the warm yellow fruit.

I was clever, probably too clever for my own good. I went into town before night had fallen, and with the money I had been sent from my _dear_ mother I bought opium. A shady older man who sat in a unpleasant looking store, sold it for 200 yen. I will never forget his retreating smirk, the smirk of the devil himself. I recalled him asking for what I planned on using it for. I assumed I looked too content to have been buying it for my own usage. I only shook my head, "No need to question something you will not receive an answer for." He nodded, I left quickly afterward.

I used a knife. I neatly powered the opium onto the edge. I made careful incisions into the skin of each banana, making sure the opium blended well. After mauling each of the four, her breathing will increase, her throat will pound. Then she will fade away out of consciousness. She won't react fast enough. . .

"Here you go," I said quaintly, setting the bowl down on a vacant desk.

"Thanks Shinobu!" She gave me her trade mark goober grin. As she reached eagerly for her yellow prize, immediately gobbling up each banana quicker than the last. I simply left her to dig her grave. Each bite was another chain ready to drag her to her own demise. I almost pity her now . . . **wait!** An a sudden surge of remorse twinged in my chest, why . . . why now after so much has been done? A soft moan broke my thoughts, it was a desperate one, that could be mistaken for a gasp. It was Sue . . . the opium spread faster than I had predicted. I hesitated for a moment, my shadow flickered against the plain gray wallpaper.

I heard the raking of wood against wood, and then a dull thump. It was a worthwhile realization on my part, my eyes narrowed and I left, retreating back to my own dwelling. _There are so many things I feel the urge to do . . . too many to decide . . .And still I find myself missing you . . . maybe my love will remain . . . until you do not . . ._

I wrapped myself in my comforter, inhaling the soothing scent of lavender. I snuggled just like I had every night, even before I lost that innocent part of myself. Even the most malicious of beings require tenderness. For example lionesses that hunt and prey on all who are weaker than themselves have sought out feeble baby antelope and act as though they were the mothers who birthed them. Even they need the warmth. I still do . . .

* * *

A dry scream pierced the air, I awoke with a decent amount of poise. Now it was time to revert back to the fool I lived as for the last 14 years of my life. I swung my legs over my bedside. As I momentarily closed my eyes, as my dark lashes fluttered open the rich sapphire innocence glazed over. I watched a figure passed by the doorway, it was Kitsune. She looked as though she had already discovered the cause of the scream. She knelt against the corner, her usually squinted eyes wide as could be with tears. 

"Mitsune. What's the matter?" I cooed, as I stood with my hand against the threshold.

The blonde choked on her sob, as she tilted her head to gaze upon my blundered look. There was a long pause as she just stared at me, clenching her jaw. It was frustrating, it took inner strength to calm my nerves. Then finally she spoke, "Shinobu. You shouldn't be up."

"Huh?" I dipped my brows in confusion. Why wouldn't she just give me satisfaction and let me play my part!

"You need to relax yourself, the nurse said no more movement than what is necessary, your arm will strain." I was agape, I glanced down at the splint that sashed across my shoulder. I exhaled as my eyes traveled back to her. "Lay down."

I blinked again. Falling back slightly, then turning to follow her as she guided me back to my bed. I slid my legs back into place, beneath my comforter. Turning my cheek against the pillow to watch her with interest. "Will you tell me?" I asked bewildered like.

Her forehead tensed, as she closed her coffee eyes. "I'm afraid, this place is falling to ruins. I'm _scared_ that people I thought I knew are not who they seemed. Shinobu." Her eyes locked with mine momentarily, then she continued. "Sue, was murdered ..." I faked a cold sweat and startled gasp. "The police have been contacted ..."

"Kitsune! Oh Kitsune please? Tell me this is just a nightmare! Sue can't be–..." I choked with tears that couldn't have looked anymore real falling. I thrusted myself up without putting pressure on my wrist. Fighting against Mitsune's grip as she held me in place "Let me go!" I sobbed, proving my acting skills even better than I thought they were.

"Shinobu, please be still." she whispered almost like a concerned mother would, I faltered back and lay still. "Nurse. Nano gave Haruka these." I stared as she reached in her pocket, pulling out a zip lock bag with two small capsules in it. "I was supposed to give you these last night, but I must have forgotten."

I frowned, the nurse that came to cast and brace my arm yesterday evening did mention something for the pain. But I figured she meant some form of aspirin. "What are those?"

Kitsune squinted at the small octagonal pills as she fingered them through the plastic bag. Them returning her gaze to me, "pain killers." she uttered,

"Pain killers?" I scoffed,

"Yes, think of them as a way to ease both physical and emotional pain."

"Oh." I whispered, somewhat entertained by the idea. Was the always cheerful Mitsune a pill-popper? I sighed, holding my hand out.

She nodded carefully dumping the pills into my open palm. I covered them tightly as the blonde retreated to the kitchen that was located adjacent to my room; to retrieve a glass of water to wash the pills down.

Suddenly it felt like none of this had happened, that only us two existed in an alternate world. She came back, handing me the glass. Watching as I sipped down the pain killers and water, setting the glass on the night stand beside my bed. Mitsune kneeled once again along my bed side, folding her arms across my stretched out form.

"Shinobu, the last thing we need is your fragile body becoming even more exhausted by these conditions." a tear dropped on the fabric of my blanket, "So sleep for now." She paused, I lifted my face to observe her once again, but my eyes became lazy, and my vision hazier. I couldn't make out her face, so I relaxed my head back against my pillow. "When you wake up, things will hopefully get better."

after that, I could no longer make out what she was saying. It was all inaudible, as everything slowly faded into black.

* * *


End file.
